To Mess With Thy Head
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune invite twelve people to the Gasai Manor on a sub isolated tropical island. During the encounter conflicts occur, mysteries unearth and legends are made. Welcome to the Wonderland of Fear itself. AU, OOC, Author Notes are IMPORTANT.
1. Prologue

**Pre-Author Note: This fanfic doesn't fit our usual romance/angst/drama genres. We are trying something we've been on for around five months. Do take precaution, this is meant to be horror and virtually gore but with a romantic edge to it as well. We do hope you enjoy. This is meant to be like an official summary of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Our respected names belong to us.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

* * *

><p><em>In a time different than ours, there lived a pair of aristocrats. These aristocrats were polar opposites. One gave while the other took. One treated everyone equally, the other reasoned that everyone was unequal in their eyes. The two of them were small aristocrats. At their rate, they would never end up being known, not to even mention being remembered in their community. This troubled the pair tremendously. They wouldn't want to disappear without a book based on them, or to live through a legend of their beloved community. Country if they could make it. They even got their hopes up so high that they'd ended up with the optimism of getting to international level.<em>

_The only problem is, "What feat can we do to actually earn such fame?" The pair thought. They thought and thought and thought for many hours. And finally, after thirteen days, the "Kuro" had an idea._

**_We shall invite twelve individuals into our humble manor._**

**_They shall create us a memory like no other._**

* * *

><p>It was Friday the thirteenth. The day was not so cliched. It was virtually sunny with some cirrus clouds scattered throughout the sky. There was no foreboding darkness looming around trying to warn any soul of a malevolent force tying any knots with their fate, and everyone was relatively in the best mood a human could be. But it was on this day twelve lives were changed.<p>

Yami Sennen; Lawyer and heir of the Sennen family.

Yuugi Mutou; International Master of Games and head of the Mutou family.

Ryou Bakura; game creator and head of the Bakura family.

Touzoku Akefia; business man and head of the Akefia family.

Mariku Ishtar; aspiring actor and head of the Ishtar family.

Marik; lead assassin in the Gold Sarcophagus Assassination Squad.

Maximillion Pegasus; CEO of Industrial Illusions.

Seto Kaiba; fighting for the position of CEO of Kaiba Corporation and the title as the head of the Kaiba family.

Noa Kaiba; fighting against adopted brother for the position as CEO of Kaiba Corporation and his birthright as the biological son of the current head.

Mokuba Kaiba; Vice President of Kaiba Corparation, biological brother of Seto Kaiba and adopted brother of Noa Kaiba.

Vivian Wong; Restaurant owner and head of the Wong family.

Mai Kujaku; Traveler and journalist author.

By a single letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Individual,<em>

_You were selected out of twelve individuals to vacation on the community island at Gasai Manor. As barely known aristocrats, we wish to make more connections. You are more than welcome to stay around for as long as you wish. Just make sure you bring a lot of luggage to sustain your stay. Be sure to be here before noon on Friday the thirteenth of do hope that your stay will be...most intriguing._

_Your Hosts,_

_Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune Tsumaki_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Kirua: We'd like you to guide shippings in this fanfic. We thought about Stepshipping, but it may not go through all the way. Maybe implied.

Yami: If you want to have a shipping in here, you'd have to review. If you're a user, we will most likely private message to talk about it. Majority rules in the end.

Kirua: Also if you can figure out what the beginning is influenced by, whoever states it first in the comments can have their own exclusive shipping.


	2. Chapter I

**_To Mess With Thy Head_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday, July 13. 3013<em>**

_All participants were found at the door of the Gasai Manor. Here and there, people seemed to be acquainted with one another. Except for the last individual, Mai Kujaku. Her forte was quite otherworldly to most of the others. She only cooked basic dishes, she been all over the place that she was unable to share any experiences so she was quite alienated._

The doors were open after greets were exchanged. Everyone turned to see a teenage boy and girl standing at on each side. "Forgive us for our impolite welcome..." The boy said. "We hope your commute wasn't a bad one. But anyways..." The said. "Welcome to the Gasai Manor." They both chimed as they bowed and allowed them to walk in.

The group walked casually as they saw the interior of the manor. The interior was a pallet of jade greens, bloody reds and arrays of black. It was not the brightest place but it gives a sense of unexpected warmth and comfort.

* * *

><p>The duo lead the group to the common room. Which had a large window that lit up the room to an appropriate amount.<p>

Once everyone had gotten comfortable, the two introduced themselves.

The teenage girl had her black and red hair done in a braid and tired up with a black ribbon. Her eyes were a bloody violet, almost making them look like magenta amethysts and her facial features were very soft. "My name is Kittany. I'm the maid." She said with a smile.

The teenage boy had his black and red hair in a ponytail with a strand sticking out in the front. His eyes were a crimson gold and his features were even softer than Kittany's. "I am the butler and Kittany's younger twin brother. Kitto Tsukami."

With their introductions finished they explained the head of the house would be down soon.

"Do call us if anything is needed. Refreshments are on the table." Kitto stated before they left.

The group seemed quite intrigued with the entire ordeal. So they started introducing themselves to each other. It continued until the got to the last individual left, Mai Kujaku. It's seemed expected of her but she was still unsure why she of all people was brought along.

* * *

><p>"So, young lady, what is your name?" Pegasus asked. "Oh! My name is Mai. Mai Kujaku." She replied. "Interesting. May I ask what is your trade?" Pegasus inquired afterwards. "...I'm a traveler and a writer..." She mumbled, embarrassed.<p>

"It seems you are the only one here that's not a noble then. Out of us 'guests'." Noa stated. "Correct." Mai confirmed. "Miss Kujaku, what type of writing do you do?" Ryou questioned next. "My writing goes beyond my memory. It's almost every version of literature you can find." She said sheepishly. "So you do poetry, short stories, novels, essays, lectures, guidebooks, journals, biographies, and others I can't think off the top of my head?" Yuugi also asked. "Yes, actually." Mai admitted.

"Then I think it's fit to call you 'Professor'." Yami spoke up. "I don't really think that I'm a professor. Nevertheless be called one." Mai replied. "But it ends up fitting your trade, don't you think it'd be reasonable?" Mokuba asked. "I just don't deem it necessary to call me a professor." Mai answered, hoping they'd get the gist of her reluctance.

"If she doesn't like it just leave her be. Men can be quite annoying at times, dear just don't let them get to your head." Vivian stated, ending the unpleasant introduction of Mai Kujaku.

"Um...well has anyone heard of our host before?" Mai wondered out loud. "We all have." Bakura said. "What has he been described as?" She inquired. "I've heard he's a tough guy with a very moody personality. They said he has a weird disorder that made him virtually unstable." Pegasus answered.

That horrified Mai greatly. Pegasus was about to continue until they heard a voice.

"Mr. Pegasus, I'm sure you hear all the gossip you can think of. But, don't allow that to be the judgment of someone like one of the two of us."

Mai was startled and spun at the stairs. Two shadowy figures were standing in between Kitto and Kittany.

* * *

><p>The one near Kitto was 5'8" and had long gray hair. His bangs framed his tanned face, which was youthful and cheery. His choice of clothing was a white short sleeve button up, with a red T-shirt under. His jeans were a pure white and his boots were heeled and indescribable to his guests.<p>

The one near Kittany was 5'11" and had shoulder length black hair. His bangs were very messy and his face, youthful yet ancient, showed no emotional at all. A simple glance into his eyes and people feared that it'd be their last day alive. His choice of clothing was a black cardigan with a gray V-neck under. His jeans were midnight black and his heeled boots were as equal to his co-host in the eyes of the guest.

Mai watched them both. The one in black. Then one in white. Again. Then once more. 'I never knew they'd be younger than me!' Mai thought as the fear jumped out of her being.

The one in black walked down slowly and spoke again. "I am your main host, Yami Kitsune Tsumaki. As I know, Mr. Sennen and I have the same first name. So I'll allow you all to call me Kuro." Stopping at the base of the stairs with Kittany at his side.

The one in white walked down calmly speaking with much more emotion. "I am number 13 of the guests and the co-host, Kirua Gasai. I own here but don't live here. My trade, goes beyond our humble community similarly to Kujaku-san. I hope you enjoy your stay in my manor. Stay as long as you like." Stopping right next to Kuro with Kitto at his side and smiling brightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Afternoon...<em>**

* * *

><p>Kitto and Kittany were dismissed and Kirua and Kuro were conversing with the guests. Mai stayed reclusive until Kirua walked up to her. Startled at first, Mai sat down and made room for Kirua to sit.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kujaku-san?" Kirua asked. "I'm enjoying myself. I'm just curious as to why I'm invited to a nobleman's manor." Mai replied honestly. "I like your work so I had Kuro invite you for me. Other than you, I'm the only one I chose." Kirua clarified.

Mai was taken aback. She never received a statement on an individual's interest in her work. "Uh...well. Thank you, I guess." She said, sheepishly. "Oh by the way how old are you and Kuro?" She inquired.

"I'm 16 years old." Kirua smiled. "Yami over there..." He watched as his co-host got familiar with Yami and Akefia. "I don't know how old he is." Kirua continued. "How come?" Mai questioned. "He showed up after a tragedy occurred. My sister died trying to help me get out safely after our parents had been murdered by individuals who believed we were "unholy" beings. My hair was a bright burgundy before I met Yami..." Kirua explained.

Mai regretted asking now. But one question lingered. "How comes you are with him now?" She asked. Kirua smiled once again. "Because he is the only one to save someone who was as "unholy" as I and helped me go the correct way." He stood up and bowed to Mai. "Enjoy the rest of your stay, Kujaku-san." He said softly before retreating.

Evening - 9:51 P.M

"_Kiru-chan_~" Kuro purred. Receiving a blow to the head, Kuro whined at Kirua's angered expression. "We have established that you don't call me that." Kirua growled. Kuro pouted. "It fits you though." He mumbled, barely dodging the next attack.

"I will be retiring for tonight. Sleep well, everyone. Kitto, please follow and tell Kittany to get all wine _AWAY_ for the Kitsune." Kirua stated as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:54 P.M<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kitto and Kittany were washing dishes near the servants quarters until a ring was heard for room service. Racing to the room, which was a common occurrence for the twins, they went to the room only to find it locked. Concerned, they kicked it open after knocking several times, only to see Vivian walk out of the room.<p>

Everyone went to see the commotion and was shocked to at the sight of Vivian.

A deep slash adorned her skin as she held her abdomen. Two rusty serrated daggers were impaled in Vivian on each side. As she painfully drew them out, she watched everyone. "Who...did this...to...me...?" She drawled as the daggers came out fully, along with the contents of her abdomen. Kirua came to the scene a moment later and met eyes with Kuro. _The game has begun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight - Vivian Wong was dead.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N:<strong>_

Kirua: I apologize for not being able to do much with the story...I have a problem with my chest. Doctors said I'm perfectly healthy, but the hard time breathing and pain states differently. We still would like to reach out to you guys, only one guest has showing interest but I always take what I can get. It seems that Puzzleshipping and Heartshipping have some type of tie, I'd like to see who would like certain pairings. Also the little contest about the prologue's beginning is still in affect, no one has figured it out yet.

Yami: I don't appreciate my name being changed to Kuro. I also don't get that intoxicated. Plus, I wouldn't have to be intoxicated to say that nickname is perfect for you.

Kirua: Whatever. Anyways my dear readers, I would love to hear from you. Other than that, I shall try to update before the bae comes back. I know I will be updating less when he comes back around. But don't worry I won't abandon you guys. You are all awesome. Ciao.


	3. Chapter II

**Is No Simple Matter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The first fragment was a Chinese Restaurant owner<span>**

_12:30 AM - Gasai Manor's Common Room_

The entire body were stunned. The only thought going through their heads...'Who killed Vivian Wong?'

"May we try to figure out what-" Mai started, only to be interrupted. "A fellow guest of ours is dead! I'm sure in your field you are able to put two and two together!" Seto exclaimed.

"I'm already getting a migraine. That's it. I'm leaving this place." Pegasus stated. "I would best advise you don't go out at night. The foxes in our area don't get much to eat. Plus you lot are not from around here. Even if you pass the foxes, you'll die due to the storm that arrives in a few hours." Kuro spoke up looking uninterested in their shock.

"What storm?" Yami asked. "Our little "peninsula" expects storms as strong as four hurricanes. It floods the entire highway connecting us to the main land in minutes. Leaving no choice of escape. That's why we call this an island. We barely have a chance of bright sunny days. But we do give the storms specific names." Kuro explained.

"What are those names?" Yugi inquired. "Winter storm is kuro no shi. Spring storm is hikari no shi. Summer storm is shiro no shi. Fall storm is yami no shi." Kuro stated. "We are going to experience shiro no shi. It's weak but it's as long as kuro no shi." He continued still looking uninterested.

"So with a murderer on the loose, in this manor, you want us to stay?" Mariku questioned.

"What does it look like, 'Mr. Actor'? Didn't understand what I said?" Kuro responded.

"This is a problem then..." Ryou spoke up.

All of this started to amuse Kuro. The heavy despair in the atmosphere was intoxicating.

* * *

><p>"Look. We can all get out safely if we do two things: state our secrets and create an alibi." Kuro suggested. Majority watched as his eyes sparked. They were hesitant but Mariku spoke up.<p>

"I may be an actor, but I'm an assassin as well. Day and night so to speak." He stopped looking at everyone, ashamed to tell a secret such as that.

Marik watched him and seemed interested and sharing as well. "I am an assassin as well. Only I'm day through night." Marik smirked.

People quickly moved away. Noa looked at Mokuba. Mokuba looked him as well. Noa was about to speak up when Mokuba shook his head no. At that simple indication, Noa stopped and stayed quiet.

Akefia spoke next. Getting ready to open his cape, he grinned. "I never leave a knife of mine off my body. They all are polished before I sleep and after I wake up. I never use the unless it's important. Dirtying one means an entire day of disinfecting. Every single one." He said showing the knives in holsters on his body and cape. That cause everyone to gasp except Ryou and Marik. They had prior knowledge.

"Is that all?" Kirua asked. No one answered. Kuro got even more excited. "Shall we start the alibis and accusations?" Kuro continued, glancing at Kirua. Kirua caught his glance and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kujaku-san, may you lead us?" Kirua asked politely. Mai nodded. "Mr. Sennen, where were you around 11:50 P.M?" She asked. "I along with Kuro, Yuugi, Ryou and Mariku were the only ones left here. We were about to play cards when we heard the commotion." Yami explained. The others nodded.<p>

"Alright, Mr. Touzoku and Mr. Marik?" Mai asked. "We were watching my knife collection." Akefia stated. "Yeah! I was able to touch Stabby and Jabby." Marik added, gushing over the experience.

"Mr. Pegasus?" Mai continued. "Oh, Kaiba-boy and I were having a friendly bicker. Isn't that right?" Pegasus stated, receiving a grunt of agreement with a hint of anger from Seto.

"Noa and Mokuba?" Mai turned to look at the two. "We went to the inner garden. Mokuba is very interested in botany, so I accompanied him." Noa answered with a flushed Mokuba next to him.

"And finally...Mr. Kirua Gasai, where were you when before Ms. Vivian Wong's death?" Mai inquired. Kirua, now in his white night gown and slippers began untangling the tangles that began to form in his ponytail.

"As I said, I retired for the night. Kitto brought me my tea. Fixed my pillow and I feel asleep shortly after but to no avail I was woken up to this incident we are discussing now." Kirua replied.

With everyone's input, the alibis were finished and the accusations began. Lasting for hours, the group went back and forth with facts and opinions.

* * *

><p>In the end, the group chose two suspects who were tied. Akefia and Marik versus Kirua.<p>

"May I say that the knives used and the knives over Touzoku are entirely different." Ryou spoke up. "How so?" Yami asked. "Well, the daggers used were rusted. They were highly serrated as well. Touzoku's knives are all shiny and not many are serrated, instead they are sharp." Ryou explained.

"Also to add, and rusted knife is to be worked on until its completely rusted. Afterwards, I bury it if its no use. Not to mention, stabbing in the stomach is too long. I prefer the jugular so they won't have any chance of survival." Akefia stated.

Everyone looked at Kirua. "That leaves only you, Kirua Gasai..." Mai trailed off.

"So I'm the only suspect left...ne?" Kirua asked, swinging his feet and stroking his ponytail innocently.

* * *

><p><em>4:44 A.M. - Kirua Gasai was accused of murdering Vivian Wong and chained to another individual for surveillance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

Kirua: I apologize for taking so long to update, I been trying my best to get inspiration and I seem to have got it. Only thing now is hat I don't know where to go unless I have another inspiration. Plus my boyfriend tried to assist me with this but since he's in Jamaica until next week, we can't really work on it much together.

Yami: We view our stats every month to see how our stories go. We then post our best and worst stats on our Instagram. This had a reasonable amount of views, but it seems no one really wants to give their input in the reviews. (Except for the lovely guest who requested either Puzzleshipping or Heartshipping. Our response to you - if you even read this still- is we'd like to talk to you. It would've been more convenient if you had an account but our contact information is in our bio.) We are officially announcing that if there are no other requests a month after the third chapter is updated, we will begin our fragment collecting. (Each death is a fragment of to create their memory.) To rephrase, characters will start dying off in the fourth chapter.

Kirua: Last note, our little contest is still open for the chance to have a shipping if you can correctly guess where the beginning of the prologue is inspired by. It also ends a month after the third chapter is updated. Ciao for now.


End file.
